Memories
by Ai Moltres
Summary: Oneshot. Some memories are just worth remembering.


This is the first oneshot I have ever made, so please excuse my OOCs! Please review, I love this couple and I want to improve my writing which means that I will not stop writing - Please give me many reviews, both negative and positive are welcome! So here is my first oneshot with Ryoma and Sakuno: MEMORIES!

(Bold is present, normal is flashbacks)

* * *

**«Ne, Ryuzaki-san?» Kachiro-kun asked nervously.**

**"Yes?" I looked up.**

**"Did you hear about Ryoma-kun?"**

**"What about him?" I asked.**

**"He's coming back." Horio-kun butted in.**

**"Really?!" Tomo-chan got excited, she almost shouted.**

**"Yes. Tomorrow."**

**"_Tomorrow?!_ That doesn't give us time to prepare a welcome home-party!" Tomo-chan cried out.**

**I looked down on my lunch and smiled to myself. I remember those times when Ryoma-kun used to sneak away from the crowd. New Years, Christmas, school festivals… He would always escape to somewhere and sleep. I giggled, thinking back is astonishing. I would always stutter around him, fall over, blush and I just couldn't act normally. I didn't do that unless he was there. I did have a huge crush on him, but all he needed was tennis. I bet he was swarmed with pretty girls in America. I looked back up, not surprised to find Tomo-chan and Horio-kun in a huge, loud argument.**

**"I have to go now, Tomo-chan. Tennis practice."**

**They didn't seem to hear me, so I just left after packing my stuff. On my way to the locker rooms, I continued to remember the memories from years back.**

* * *

Ryoma thought me tennis when we were 13. He was standing beside me. The seniors and my grandmother were watching.

"Bend your needs."

I did.

"Hold the racket tighter."

I did.

"Your hair is too long."

I stood up normally and pouted. "M-Mou! T-That has n-nothing to do wi-with it, R-Ryoma-kun!" I glared, tried to glare, at him. He only chuckled and walked over to the other side of the court.

"Ready?"

I bended my knees and tightened my grip on the racked. I nodded.

"Focus on the ball." He served and the ball flew right towards me. I swung my racked while closing my eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes? I said focus on the ball, don't avoid it!"

He served again and I missed once again.

"Loosen up!"

"Mou! I-It's not e-easy, R-Ryoma-kun!"

"You're closing your eyes!"

"D-did not!" I pouted again. He glared at our laughing seniors, and they shut up.

"Ryoma! Go easy on her, she's new at this!" My grandmother told him again.

"Gr-Grandma!" I blushed.

"She won't improve if I go easy on her." Ryoma-kun looked at me. "Again." He served. I sighed as I swung the racked without hitting the ball.

"Just focus on the ball" he repeated. I did as he said. I stared at the ball he was holding next to his racket. He threw it up and hit it before it came flying towards me. I swung the racket again and saw the ball flying away from me. Ryoma-kun returned it again, but I was too busy with jumping around with my arms up and cheering.

"O-hoi! Good work, Sakuna-chan!" Senior Kikumaru cheered together with me. I laughed out happily. Most of my seniors and my grandmother joined me.

"Ne, again?" Ryoma-kun smirked at me. I beamed at him before nodding once.

I only improved after that. Whenever I lost a point in rallying I would only ask to play again. We played for so long that our seniors went home, and so did my grandmother. That day, I rallied with Ryoma-kun _27 times_! He walked me home, too.

"T-Thanks for today, R-Ryoma-kun."

He didn't answer me, instead he stared at me. I started blushing and opened the gate. When I was at the door, I turned around and he was still standing there.

"A-Ano… R-Ryoma-kun?" I looked at him, knowing the blush was already there. I invited him in and he sat down in the living room as I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He picked out a tennis magazine from the bunch at the table. I walked into the living room with two pontas. He thanked me as he accepted it. The front door opened and I was surprised to see my grandmother.

"Grandma, y-you weren't h-home?" I asked.

"I stopped by the store. Our cabinets are almost empty, as you always make so much for dinner!" She smiled at me and I blushed again. She then noticed Ryoma-kun. "Eh, Ryoma? You're here?"

I told my grandmother I had invited him in after he had walked me home after practice. She thanked him before I followed her into the kitchen. She invited him to stay over for dinner.

* * *

**I giggled once more. It was only after my grandmother had pointed out my improvement in tennis I had realized how much he had done for me.**

* * *

"Wrong." He said as he handed me the eraser. I blushed and took it. He used to tutor me every Sunday after noon.

"Ready for a break?" Rinko-san came outside with a tray with two pontas and a bowl of fruits.

"Thanks, Rinko-san." I beamed at her. She asked how the studying was going, but were interrupted by the doorbell. She went inside and we heard her open the door.

"Ne-ne. Is O'chibi home?" We heard our always-energetic senior.

"Yes, He's outside on the terrace."

Senior Kikumaru and senior Momoshirto ran inside and was suddenly in front of us.

"I'm sorry about their behavior, Echizen-san." I guessed that Oishi bowed at her.

"Oishi! Sakuno-chan is here, too!"

"Ah! Young love, young love!"

"M-Mou! S-Seniors, R-Ryoma-kun is only h-helping me with E-English…" I blushed like crazy.

"Aww!" They both said at the same time.

"Eiji, give it a rest! Remember what you came here for?" Oishi said.

"Huh? Ah! O'chibi! Play a match with me."

"No."

"Aw, come on, O'chibiii!"

"R-Ryoma-kun, w-why not?" I looked shyly at him and blushed as he started at me. He just got up without a word, got his racket and senior Kikumaru ran out on the court overjoyed.

* * *

**After my tennis practice, I walked over to the school building. I bought two pontas and went to the rooftop. I used 15 minutes to just stare at the familiar view. I sat down where I always sit, next to where Ryoma-kun always lied. I put one of the cans at his seat and opened my own. I closed my eyes, took a sip and leaned backwards. I heard another can be opened and something was placed on my lap. I opened my eyes and they widened.**

**"R-Ryoma-kun!" I was so surprised when I saw him lieing there with his head on my lap, like he did once in a while during middle school. He opened his eyes and stared at me.**

**"I-I t-thought you were coming t-tomorrow!"… I stuttered as soon as he's back. **

**"Surprise." He said it in English.**

**"H-Have you s-seen the o-others?"**

**"No." He paused. We stayed silent for a while. "Can… I get lunch tomorrow?"**

**I looked down surprised and I only saw his white cap.**

**"Of course."**

**I don't know what did it, but ever since then, I never stuttered in front of him again. The next day, the regulars, Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun, Katsou-kun, my grandmother and I held a welcome home-party for Ryoma-kun at senior Kawamura's sushi shop. Ryoma's parents and brother joined in later.**

* * *

Five years after he came back, and 18 months after he left; I was allowed by my grandmother to go see him for our two years anniversary. I had just arrived at his apartment. I asked his parents for his address, since he didn't know I was coming. I knocked on the door and was taken aback when a blond guy opened the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked me in English.

"Ryoma Echizen? Is he here?" I was still troubled with English, but was still able to say a few lines. The blond guy turned around and called for Ryoma-kun.

"Oi, Ryoma! A brunette is here asking for you."

I saw Ryoma coming out of a room with busted hair, bag under his eyes and a toothbrush in his mouth. I giggled at the sight of him. His eyes widened. He called my name and hurried over to me, pushing the other guy away.

"This is Sakuno? Sakuno Ryuzaki?" The blond guy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma-kun asked.

"It's our anniversary this weekend, so I came to spend it with you." I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. I introduced myself to the blond and got the knowledge that he was the Kevin that Ryoma-kun had told me a few lines about. I was welcomed in and sat down while Ryoma-kun went to get ready. Kevin asked me questions about Ryoma, how he was at school and stuff like that. I told him how I had seen him; stubborn, a bit arrogant, popular , warm and caring deep inside. He continued with questions about our relationship, how long we had been together, how we had gotten together and other questions that are always asked.

Ryoma-kun had a late practice that day so we had went out to eat and he gave me a tour to different things I wanted to see. During my last day, he had picked me up at my hotel room and sat on my bed as I was getting ready. When I was done, I had walked over to him and sat down beside him. He took my hand and started at me seriously. I asked him if anything was wrong but he didn't say anything for a while. When he did, I was the one who started at him, shocked. _Marry me _he had said.

* * *

**I was running late. I had overslept. He was going to be there soon. My grandmother were already there, together with everyone. All the seniors, Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Katsou-kun, Kachiro-kun, his parents, his brother, Kevin san… Everyone, except me.**

**I was finally able to catch a cab and I told the driver to hurry to my destination. When I finally arrived, I gave the driver too much money without caring for change. I ran into the airport and looked for the "arrival" gate. I made it just in time. I saw exit the gate. The group of our friends and family was between us. He saw me at once. I beamed at him, getting a smirk in return. I started to run. I ran towards him, laughing. I ran past the others, who seemed surprised to see me for some reason. When I was close enough, I jumped on him and we both fell to the floor. I laughed happily and he just looked at me surprised.**

**"Hey." I said normally.**

**"Hi." He said.**

**I was unable to remove my grin. We stared into each other's eyes and he placed a hand on my cheek. He sat up, leaning backwards and supported himself up with one hand. I was still in his lap. Our foreheads were touching when I felt him pull me even closer. His lips met mine. It had been a year since I had visited him in America.**

**"Ey! Echizen!"**

**"Oi! O'chibii!"**

**"Chi-bi-suke!"**

**We pulled back to look at the interrupters. He started to laugh. It was the first time I ever heart him laugh like that. It wasn't a smirk, a grin or a chuckle. It was an honest, real and happy laugh. We got up from the floor, he took m hand and we walked over to the others. They hugged him, wished him a welcome home and asked him questions. Tomo-chan looked at me seriously when she asked.**

**"Ne, Sakuno. When did you become so bold?"**

**The whole running, jumping nad kissing-scene replayed in my head and I giggled. I looked at _Ryoma _as I answered. The others got wide eyes by the reply, but Ryoma smirked.**

**"When I married." I grinned.**

* * *

So~, this was my first oneshot! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! :*


End file.
